Field of the Embodiments of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to graphical user interfaces and, more specifically, to eye vergence detection on a display.
Description of the Related Art
Technological advancements within the electronics industry have increased the prevalence of various types of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) in nearly all aspects of daily life. In many countries, the majority of people now carry at least one of a personal computer, smartphone, smart watch, etc. that provide convenient access to different types of information. In addition, many vehicles provide a GUI (e.g., on a center console display, an electronic instrument cluster display, a head-up display, and/or navigation system display) that provides vehicle statistics, route guidance, media information, and the like.
GUIs displayed by conventional electronic devices, such as the devices described above, typically strive to fit specific use cases in order to enable users to stay “connected” in certain settings with minimal distraction. However, because most electronic devices require the user to avert his or her eyes from the surrounding environment (e.g., in order to look at a display screen), such devices still provide an unacceptable level of distraction for certain use cases. For example, vehicle GUIs that are provided via a center-console navigation screen and/or dashboard display require a user to look away from the road, thereby increasing the risk of distracted driving. Further, although certain display technologies, such as a heads-up display (HUD), enable the user to maintain his or her vision in a desired direction (e.g., towards the road), the images generated by such displays obscure portions of the user's vision. Accordingly, GUIs displayed by conventional electronic device are poorly suited for use while a person is driving and in other similar situations.
As the foregoing illustrates, one or more techniques that enable a user to more effectively view and interact with images generated by a display while the user is driving would be useful.